


[Podfic] Your Hand In Mine

by Jinxy



Series: We Tread Solid Ground [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discussion of Somnophilia, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek loans out Stiles to Danny in <a href="http://ya3ani.tumblr.com/post/44440841877/your-hand-in-ours-danny-stiles-derek-stiles-nc17">Your Hand in Ours</a>, Derek and Stiles go home and unwind.<strong></strong><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Hand In Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18781) by ya3ani . 



 

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?dk5nwhtjg1zq33z) [12 MB] | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eara5m7tm5xi59u/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Your_Hand_In_Ours.m4b) [6 MB]

_Length: 00:12:54_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ya3ani for posting a Transformative Works Policy!! 
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
